The Avatar Of Time's Judgement
by defog2000
Summary: Summary: I am Thou... And Thou art I... The flow of Time shall be under my control once again… I shall judge from one's life of the living, one's life of the sacrificed… Those who dare to oppose Fate shall also oppose me also as well… I am… Chronos I am… the Avatar of Time he himself… The Seal has been broken... Chaos has awakened... What will he do to amend it?
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hello, Defog2000 is back again! Sorry for the long absence, chapter 6 of FQOBs is currently on editing process now. It will come out in the next day or so. For now, I am going to surprise you guy by making another version of FQOB… this time using P3 characters! Here goes:

* * *

~Prologue~

~The Avatar of Time's Judgement~

...Click Clock…

…Click Clock…

…Click Clock…

All the rooms in Iwatodai Dormitory were deadly silent, only the sound of the ever ticking clock was heard. The living room was empty, with not a single soul in sight. The large TV remained dormant, seemingly untouched as a cloud of dust begins to form on the screen. The large red leather sofas and armchairs's positions remained unchanged ever since that day… Only signs of people coming here were the small press marks on the cushions of the furniture.

…Click Clock…

…Click Clock…

…Click Clock…

But in one particular room, it was far from silent. There was loud pop music playing from an electronic device inside the room. Within the room, the study table settled there for so long as a layer of dust was formed on the surface. The books on the bookshelves were arranged neatly in a row even though no one had stepped in here for a long time.

It was as if someone found a way to get in and put them in such a way. At the bed, the bed sheets were neatly tided up, the pillow was at the place where it was supposed to be.

But… there was someone sitting on the bed, listening to the music played by the electronic device.

_**~Nightly dance, of the bleeding swords…**_

…

_**~Remind me that…**_

…

_**~I still live…**_

The music finally reached to the climax of the song.

_**~ Once ran away from the god of fear, and he chained to my despair-yeah!**_

_**~Burn my dreaddd…**_

_**~I will break these chains and run, 'till I see the sunlight again… **_

_**~I lift my face, and run through the sunlight…**_

There was sighing of sadness from a girl… a girl that who was actually an anti-shadow weapon… a girl whose heart was opened to a boy who gave up his life to save her and everyone else…

"4 years has passed by so fast, doesn't it Minato…?" Although her voice seemed to be emotionless, Aigis is crying from deep within the depths of her heart. 4 years has passed since the terrifying incident, the incident that once tried to end all of mankind.

But due to the fact that Minato Arisato sacrificed himself to become the seal to hold Nyx and prevent Erebus from calling on to Nyx to start it once again.

Her life was lonely ever since…. Even with Yukari by her side, she never felt the same ever since that day. She would never felt the same kind of heartwarming love that only _he_ can provide.

But she still lives on… Not only living as an anti-shadow weapon, but also as a normal human girl studying in a school.

The robotic girl turned off the electronic device and took one last look at the room. Her time to go is near. The Dark hour is back once again… And she needed to be there with the rest of the team to fight the ever growing shadows lurking in the darkness.

She got up from the bed, checked her weapons and ammunition before walking out of the door.

~At the Great Seal~

There stands the great door that seals the Avatar of Death. Behind the huge, almighty doors of the gate stood the soul of the blue-haired teen, holding everything in place.

…

But there was a disturbance outside the mighty great seal

…

A gigantic dark-blue shadow hovers above the frame of the huge gate. Its large wings about the size of the large door spread out and covered the sky above it. The sounds of rustling chains were heard.

_I am Thou… And Thou Art I_

The large shadow landed on the great seal as its giant razor-sharp claws gripped tightly onto the frame of it. Its unnaturally shaped long tail wrapped around the hinge of it, glowing-red eyes stare down, trying to peek within it.

_Thou… hast established a trial upon the children of man by the request of the Will of Fate…_

_After so long… The order, the law of life that man that they are living under has been questioned…_

_Should they live…? Or Should they not…?_

_The flow of Time shall be under my control once again…_

_I shall judge from one's life of the living, one's life of the sacrificed…_

_Those who dare to oppose Fate shall also oppose me also as well…_

_I am… Chronos_

_I am… the Avatar of Time he himself… _


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Never see this coming don't you? Although after this I am not planning to continue it further until I finish my FQOB story, I hope you will support this series.

Ps: I have not played Persona 3 but I have known enough about the story to write this idea out.

* * *

~Chapter 2: Time is under my control once again~

_If today were to be the last day of your existence, the last day where the world will descend into darkness, the day where everyone you loved is gone forever…_

…_Would you do what you about to do today?_

~Steve Jobs, 1955-2011~

~In front of the door of the Great Seal. Time: Unknown~

The sounds of ominous silence is heard along the path towards the great seal, the giant gate that towers over any ordinary soul and send chills down their spine.

But, one brave soul dares to challenge its greatness despite knowing its true purpose of being there. …And that brave soul is none other than the resident of the velvet room, Elisabeth. She looks up to the giant hulking piece of shining metal with her thick, brownish-leather book in hand. What's her purpose of standing boldly in front of the gate that is preventing the destruction of the world?

It is simple… She seeks to free the soul that sacrifice itself to seal the divine being that is Nyx and prevent Erebus from calling to it. She seeks to free Minato Arisato, the savior of the world.

…Why?

….That reason is only for her to know.

As she slowly approached to the foot of the gate, Elisabeth began to pull out the Death arcana card from the book she was carrying. When she gently strokes the door of the great seal with her fingers, she sighed softly before speaking to the soul locked in beyond the thick metal barricade. "I am going to let you out very soon, Minato."

_Your friends, your love ones, they are waiting for you…_

_~Battle music: Theme of SSS remix– Angel beats!~ _

Suddenly, a loud ferocious roar was heard behind her. A giant beast filled with darkness and two heads shaped-like a K-9 dog with a pair of red glowing eyes and two large horns on the side of the head appeared out of the nowhere. "**You have the nerve to show up here, Elisabeth… No matter, step aside if you want to live**!" The voice of the shadow entity belonged to Erebus, representation of Mankind's negative emotion and grief.

The resident of the velvet room immediately summoned Thanatos by breaking its tarot card. She glared at her foe in anger as she prepared to face the beast. "I will not as long as I stand! I just have to get rid of you in one fell swoop!" She yelled with bold confidence and determination.

"**Such Foolishness… I will get rid of you once and for all**!" Erebus let out an ear-deafening roar once again before charging recklessly towards Elisabeth as black flames poured out of its mouth threateningly.

The experienced resident of the velvet room quickly dashed towards the side and rolled away to safety. She then pointed at the beast and commanded her persona, "Thanatos! Do what you must!"

Thanatos let out a loud war cry and charged head on towards its foe. When the two gigantic gods clashed upon one another, the ground beneath them shook violently and caused a large crater under their feet. After trying to overpower one another for a few seconds, Thanatos quickly grabbed one of Erebus's dog-like head and pulled it forcefully to the side, thus ending the power struggle.

With a loud ferocious roar, the avatar of death threw the shadow entity far from him and Elisabeth and Erebus land on the ground with a loud 'thud' as smoke and debris covered the area. As the shadow beast was trying to regain its footing, Thanatos took out his long-narrow sword out from his sheath and rushed towards the fallen creature.

But as he approached Erebus, a huge stream of black tentacles spilled out from its shoulders and lunged towards the god of death. "**You piece of rotten trash! You dare to lay a scratch on ME**?" When the tentacles tried to wrap around its opponent, Thanatos immediately sliced them into bits and pieces like a hot knife cutting through butter.

At that moment, Erebus took this opportunity to attack him as streams of black flames were spat out from the mouth one head, the other one spitting out a barrage of black ice shards and beams of electricity. But the onslaught of endless stream of magic was blocked by a magical shield produce by Elisabeth as quickly stepped in front of Thanatos. "This is your chance!" She shouted at the avatar of death.

With another thunderous war cry, Thanatos let out a burst of purple energy from his right hand and destroyed the tentacles coming towards him. He then leaped high in the air and landed on Erebus's back. "**What…? What are you doing**?" Erebus questioned as it tried to get the unwanted rider off its back.

With a quick thrust of its sword, the god of death managed to pin down Erebus to the ground as the shadow entity submit to the weight of Thanatos and the force behind his sword.

~End battle music~

The resident of the velvet room slowly walked towards the immobile Erebus as it continued to struggle helplessly. "Looks like I won this battle again… Just like when _they_ came to stop you last time." She smirked as she began to open her book and held in front of her.

"**This is not over! I am not done yet, I will never be**!" Erebus protested as it tried to stand up again. "**Mankind's desire is the upbringing of the Fall, they want it to happen! Therefore I shall grant that desire**!"

"That is false!" She exclaimed. "The children of Mankind does not desire any of that, it is all an excuse to bring destruction upon them." A tarot card of the Death Arcana floated above the open book and it began to absorb the energy around it. "What Mankind desires right now is your end!"

Out of the sudden, a giant sphere of magical energy hovered above the three people in the area, looking menacing to its enemy and majestic to its owner. "...And right now, I am going to grant that desire!" A small grin formed upon her lips as stared straight into Erebus's glowing red eyes.

"_**Megidolaon**_!"

In one swift motion, Elisabeth closed the book and broke the tarot card, causing the sphere of magical energy to explode in Erebus's demonic face.

…

…

As the god of death and Elisabeth jumped out of the large amount of smoke created by the destruction of the spell, the bluette turned to check whether the threat has been eliminated. Just when she thought Erebus was turned into a pile of ashes once again, she was shocked to hear a voice coming from the smoke.

"…**THIS IS NOT OVER YET, ELISABETH**!" The thick black smoke suddenly cleared in an instant, as if it was blown away by a powerful force. It revealed Erebus, alive and well, with barely a scratch on it.

"…**As long Mankind continues to yearn for it… as long as Mankind evolves… as long as they exist, I WOULD BE THERE TO GRANT THEIR WISHES**!" The shadow entity shouted as it roared in anger. Out of the sudden, it began to transform.

Gone with the two headed horned beast, in comes a bird-like dark entity with mechanical wings and legs. The end of its tail has a head of a snake with razor sharp fangs and multiple shadow hands reached out from the skin of Erebus. Its head had a massive crowd of men and women sitting on it. As they whined and screamed in pain and suffering, tears of blood streamed out of their empty, soulless eyes as they wept sorrowfully.

"**You will never understand the emotions of Mankind, Immortal! You nothing but a heartless soul created a long nose piece of trash**!" The newly formed Erebus taunted.

"You..!" Elisabeth gritted her teeth and clenched her fist in anger. She never had this feeling of anger for such a long time. Now, she is ready to beat the crap out of the shadow beast in front of her.

~Battle Music: It Has To Be This Way – Metal Gear Rising~

Elisabeth quickly swapped out Thanatos with Jack Frost as she dashed to the side as Erebus started to take flight with the flap of its mighty wings. As the shadow beast soared high into the air, it threw out a barrage of strong gust of winds at its opponent. Jack Frost casted a bright green aura around both Elisabeth and himself, significantly increasing their speed as they effortlessly dodge the winds.

When Elisabeth was directly below Erebus, she commanded the blue and white jester to freeze the air surrounding the flying shadow bird. In an instant, large chucks of blue ice stick onto the skin of Erebus. As the beast struggled to stay in the air, more and more shards of ice stick onto it and pulled Erebus down towards the resident of the velvet room. Just as its body touched the ground, Erebus was encased in ice.

Elisabeth once again changed her persona, summoning Nebiros out from her book. The cloaked puppet master held out its worn out puppet as it began to charge up sparks of electricity. A giant magic rune circle formed underneath Erebus as it glowed brighter and brighter.

"MaZiodyne!" she shouted.

Volts of electricity sparked out of the edge of the magic rune circle and struck Erebus violently who was imprisoned in ice. But just as the blue lightning hit the surface of the prisoner encased in the ice, Erebus suddenly broke free as dark scorching flames melt the ice and the shadow beast escape from the range of the rune circle.

"**You can never put me down that easily foolish immortal**!" Erebus taunted as he soared gracefully in the air. "As long as Mankind desire for the upbringing of the fall, I was continue to exist to grant their wishes."

Seizing the opportunity to use his height advantage, limitless amount of dark, translucent poured out from its body and lunged towards the blue-dress woman below. As the hands reached to reach out to grab her body, she swiftly cut the hands into pieces with the multiple tarot cards that she summoned around her.

But each time she sliced one shadow hand, three more immediately appeared to replace it. Seeing that she was beginning to be overwhelmed, Elisabeth ran to create distance between the hands and Erebus. After much dodging of the endless waves of her pursuers, the blue-maiden finally gained enough breathing room and time to grab one of the tarot cards floating near her and break it.

Neirbos was quickly returned to its tarot card form and out comes the samurai lord spirit, Masakado. The fierce lord unsheathed his katana and helped in slicing the incoming onslaught of the shadow hands reaching to grab Elisabeth. As many seconds past, Erebus was irritated as he saw it was useless trying to continue to attack like this from afar.

After finally ending its relentless attack, Erebus began charging up as a dark aura began surging around it. "**This is the end**!" It exclaimed as the deathly aura grew larger and larger. Erebus spread out its wings as far as it could before swooping down and charged recklessly towards Elisabeth.

"**RAWWRRR!" **The shadow beast cried as its ear-deafening screech filled the air around them.

"…The time has come, Tair no Masakado. Show that soulless beast what you have!" Elisabeth commando as she pointed at the Erebus flying towards them. The samurai lord slowly took his katana from its sheath inch by inch as his eyes filled with determination and courage stared straight into his opponent's own empty glowing red eyes.

Just when the mighty dark metallic wings was about to hit Masakado, he pulled out his deadly blade in a blink of an eye and sliced the both of its wings clean off from Erebus. Erebus whined in pain as it crashed onto the ground with a sickening loud thud.

Elisabeth took this opportunity to swap Masakado with the god of death, Thanatos. The ferocious god-like warrior took out his elongated sliver sword and jumped on the injured beast's back once again. The god of death quickly cut off the tail before the snake-like head on it tried to bite on one of his limbs.

"Your end starts here!" The bluette shouted as she once again summoned a giant ball of energy upon Erebus. It helpless watched as the magical sphere grew larger and larger above him.

"_**Megid-!" **_

"…_I believe this is YOUR end." _Out of the sudden, a thunderous voice boomed from above the frame of the great seal.

_~End of battle Music~_

Endless number of magical rune circles in the shape of clocks appeared out of thin air and surround Erebus and Elisabeth. A number of the rune circles had the hand of the clocks beginning to spin rapidly while the rest spin normally like a regular clock and others did not move at all.

All this while Elisabeth could not move every single limb on her body, it was as if time around her had frozen in place. She was surprised and shocked till no word form from her mouth as she saw the sphere of energy grew smaller and smaller, like going back in time to where she first summon it.

Thanatos groaned in pain and he held his head in attempted to ease the headaches. But soon enough the god of death began to vaporize and return to its state of being a tarot card of the death arcana. While Elisabeth and Thanatos received negative effects from the unknown magic, Erebus did not. Instead, the metallic wings and long snake head tail began to grow back on its body.

"…**The controlling of time… could it be?" **Erebus wondered in thought as it searched around the area in attempt to find the source of this power. Soon enough it found the culprit sitting on the frame of the great seal.

Resting on the great seal was the controller of time and space, Chronos. The massive dark blue entity let out a roar that sounds like the singing voice of a blue whale. Its gigantic wings spread out and covered the entire sky above as the symbol of a giant clock had its hands spinning wildly.

"**Chronos! How long have you been watching us?**" Erebus questioned as it turned back to its original form.

The sound of chains rustling filled the air as the avatar of time held out one of his massive hand made up of the essence of time and space itself. He reached out to the tarot card floating between his eyes. The tarot card let out bright rays of blue light as it began to emit its powerful aura.

The face of tarot card shows its true form, the Time Arcana.

"_...Long enough to make a solid Judgement, Erebus." _Chronos replied as his thunderous loud voice could be heard far and wide beyond the horizon.

In one swift motion, Chronos broke the tarot card in front of him with his palm.

The magical runes surrounding Elisabeth began to connect with each other as lines upon lines dashed from all sides from one edge of the rune circle to the other.

Before the bluette could even let out a cry of fear and sorrow, Elisabeth shattered into a million pieces like fragile glass, erasing her entire existence from Time itself. Every single detail about her name, her looks, her feelings and antics were vaporized into nothingness, it was as if she never existed in the first place.

Erebus grinned in satisfactory as finally there will be no one left to stop it from reaching his goal. "**In the end, Time and Fate has always been in my favor!**" The shadow god exclaimed as it laughed cruelly in the demise of the resident of the velvet room.

After reaching to step of its final destination of its existence, Erebus let out loud ferocious roar and called out to the Divine being beyond the giant gates of the great seal.

"…**NYX! THOU HAST COME TO THEE TO BRING THE TRUTH OF MANKIND! THEY WANT THE FALL! THEY WANT THE END OF THEIR EXISTANCE! THEY WANT US TO GRANT THEIR DESIRES! THOU WISH THEE TO HEED MY PLEA!" **

The doors of the great seal began to slowly swing open to allow the visitor to enter into the depths of what's beyond it. Inside, Minato Arisato's soul was attached to a structure of a cross as numerous sliver chains wrapped around his 'body'. Beyond his soul, lies a giant egg-like structure with translucent tentacles covers protectively around the egg.

Erebus took his time to survey the new environment around it as the shadow beast step further into the great seal.

All this while, Chronos watched curiously as his glowing blue irises stared at the contents of the great seal.

"_So… the time has come. This world… shall be in need of recreation once again."_

* * *

Note to all of you out there, if you have nothing good to say to the people around you unless it is for a logical reason, don't say it. It is no good to waste time to rage a debate or a mindless war against he or she or them. It is for your good. So therefore the story ends now, have a great day and pls read, rate and review!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
